


Dancing In the Dark

by uswntasf



Series: Deceived. [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntasf/pseuds/uswntasf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stared into the darkness, not knowing what this victory tour will bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

_"There could have been no two hearts so open, no tastes so similar, no feelings so in unison”_

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright guys, this is the victory tour and last time with some players. Make the most of it and more especially stay focus and enjoy each other company."

 

Jill clapped her hands together from the meeting room in the hotel. Everyone in the room cheered and starting existing the room.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Guys wait up, don't leave your girl hanging!" Kelley screamed running after her friends. All the girls came to a halt, giggling at the little squirrel coming their way.

 

 

"Glad you can join us Kel" Alex giggled as she looked at the others. "Yeah no kidding, glad I could too" Kelley breathed out, smiling.

 

 

"So who's your guys roommates?" Hope looked at the group, but kept her eyes on one particular hazel eyes freckled face.

 

 

"HAO" Ashlyn smiled as her dimpled appeared. "Pinoe oh let the adventure begin" Ali smiled as her beautiful crinkles came in the corner of her eyes.

 

 

"Cheney" Tobin smiled and looked down knowing, this will be her last time rooming with her best friend.

 

 

"Actually it's Kelley" Alex put her hand on Tobin's lower back drawing small circles to reassure her. "Oh that's so sweet, so mine is Alex" Kelley grinned from ear to ear.

 

 

Hope chuckled at Kelley's excitement that drove her heart to race. "Well if you were wondering mine, it's Carli". "Of course it is, the two duo that can kill people with a look" Alex laughed lightly as long with the others.

 

 

"Well I'm going to head up, see you guys In a few" Ashlyn waved as she entered the elevator. "I'm doing the same, see you guys later" Ali smiled heading over to the hotel stairs.

 

 

"That's my Que to leave, see you guys" Hope sent a wink to Kelley leaving the three musketeers.

 

 

"Did Hope just wink at me?" Kelley cheeks went fluster at the thought of Hope. "Yes your lover winked at you O'Hara" Tobin laughed playfully shoving Kelley.

 

 

Alex also joined in the laugh, knowing how much Kelley had a thing for Hope. Ever since Hope and Jerramy legalized their divorce, Kelley feelings had been through the roof.

 

 

"I want to un-pack so I'll leave you weirdos to sit in a lobby and laugh" Kelley lightly punched both of their arms, leaving into the elevator.

 

 

"Well our little squirrel is having a great day and I hope you do to Lex" Tobin smiled at Alex while stepping away to take a good look at her. As always she looked breath taking.

 

 

"Thank you Tobs and I hope you do too. Enjoy your best friend and don't be sad about it. Make the best of this trip enjoying everyone like Jill said. No matter how annoying our teammates get" Alex smiled hugging Tobin embracing her scent. Ocean fresh, her favorite scent on Tobin.

 

 

Tobin blushed and hugged Alex back also embracing her sweet perfume. If only she knew how they really felt about each other. Tobin knew that Alex was not ready for a relationship cause she just got divorce from Servando. She respect that and was willing to give all the time her best friend needs, evening pushing her feelings for Alex away.

 

 

"Well I'm going to head up to make sure Kelley finds everything okay and not to break anything. We don't need that again" Alex smiled at the memory of her best friend breaking the hotel lamp.

 

 

"I agree with you cause we have a special case that we love on our hands" Tobin laughed pulling away from the hug, already missing the contact.

 

 

"I'll see you later Tobin, just remember stay positive" Alex smiled brightly.

 

 

Alex smiled kissing the top of her head feeling a rush into her lips. Tobin and herself enter separate elevator that had appear. Before the doors closed they share a glance and smiled wondering how they got so lucky, to have a beautiful best friend with unknown feelings.


	2. Two.

" _What did my fingers do before they held him? What did my heart do, with its love?_ "

* * *

 

 

"Kelley did you break anything yet?" Alex entered our hotel room scanning for a destruction, not finding one.

 

"Oh jeez, thanks for having faith in me Alex" Kelley snickered as she was laying down on her bed.

 

Alex set things onto her queen sized hotel bed. She started to unpack, but a certain tan midfielder kept appearing in her mind. The way her hair flows, her radiant smile that can make anything happy. Those light brown eyes that are so hard to forget, her chill personality that you can vibe with. Tobin's voice with a calm yet, incredible tone that you can just listen to all day. _Damn Alex what's wrong with you? are you really falling for your best friend?_ Well how can you not? she's beautiful from the inside and out. Alex doubt that Tobin will ever have the same feelings for her, if only she knew the truth.

 

"Earth to Alexandra, come back to earth you ding dong" Kelley was snapping in front of my face

 

"Huh? Oh" a blushed creep onto Alex's face noticing how her best friend had a well known smirk appeared all over her face.

 

"You were thinking of your lover, aka our best friend Tobin weren't you?"

 

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't? Why does it concern you my little friend?"

 

"Cause you act like I don't know the way you two look at each other. The way you both can talk about anything and appear fluster, you guys act like when I don't know when my best friend have crushes" Kelley sang out while swaying her hips in different directions.

 

"Okay yes I do, but do not tell Tobin! I will kill you O'Hara and she doesn't feel the same way i know it."

 

"Never say never, you truly never know."

 

Kelley jumped back onto her bed, she was right, Alex really does not know how Tobin feels. Then again Alex know her better than anyone else, a knocked appeared on the door. Kelley raised an eyebrow and nudge her head to open the door. _Who could it be knocking at this time?_ she looked over to the clock "11:30". Alex opened the door seeing a gorgeous defender that we all know and love.

 

"Hey Alex, i'm so sorry for knocking at this time. If you guys were sleeping i'll go, I'm sorry for the bother" Ali shyly looked down avoiding eye contact.

 

"Ali it's totally fine, we are like night owls over here come in and make yourself at home" Ali smiled and gave Alex a quick hug while entering the room, shutting the door behind us.

 

"Krieger hey! What brings you to our hotel room on this fine evening?" Kelley giggled jumping off her bed to land in the arms of Ali.

 

"Well we are a close tight little group of friends, and I did miss you guys plus a girl gets lonely" Ali giggled embracing Kelley.

 

After wards Kelley went on her back now picking up Ali with her legs "I miss you more!"

 

"Oh I have to take a photo of this"Alex taken out my phone, snapping a photo of the two sillies, afterwards posting it on twitter.

 

"@kohara19 @alikrieger When you get reunited with your gals [Photo](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/9b/ce/90/9bce901835d98a43b2d45bcf4be82e6b.jpg) "

 

Their phones went off and Kelley and Ali giggled getting up, checking their phones.

 

"Aw we look cute!" Kelley smiled widely in the picture, re-tweeting and favorite it.

 

"Yes we do, this will go in my gallery of moments with O'Hara" Ali laughed also doing the same.

 

"Well you're welcome" Alex sat down on the bod with Ali sat in the mini couch, while Kelley laid on the floor.

 

"So how your doing with your lover?" Alex threw a smirk towards Ali, seeing her cheeks flush a bit.

 

"Oh stop it! she's good we just hung out not too long ago" Ali giggled throwing a pillow at her.

 

"Oh how was it?" Kelley smiled propping herself up with her elbows.

 

"It was good the usual really talking, watching TV and making each other laugh. Now how's your lovers?" Ali changed the topic to see how her best friends were doing.

 

"Mine wink at me and that's about it" Kelley nonchalantly shrugged.

 

"I talk to mine for a bit and then headed up now chilling with you guys." Alex smiled back thinking about what previous happened.

 

"Aw how cute! well i'm going to crash here i'm too lazy to go back to mine" Ali sprawled all over the couch.

 

"Go ahead and good night" Kelley threw a pillow and blanket at her then heading to bed afterwards.

 

Alex laughed and changed into her sleep wear, climbing into bed all snug tight.

 

"Goodnight guys"

  
"Goodnight Alex"


	3. Three.

" _Have enough courage to trust love one more time and always one more time._ ”

 

 

* * *

 

"Well look who joined us today for breakfast"

Pinoe smirked up revealing three girls sitting down across from where Ashlyn, Hope and Tobin were sitting at. It was the one and only beautiful Alex with Kelley and Ali.

“Good morning guys!” Kelley said cheerful seeing Hope right across from her. 

 

“You guys are gross” Sydney scoffed while sipping her orange juice.

 

“You’re just mad that Dom isn’t here” Kelley stuck her tongue out at Syd while the whole table laughed lightly.

 

“Good morning Tobs” Alex placed her hand on top of Tobin's sending chills throughout her body. She looked into those amazing ocean-blue eyes while Alex stared back into her hazel eyes.

"Good morning Lex" Tobin did her mega watt smile and giggled lightly.

 

“You guys are seriously gross” Pinoe groaned getting up to throw away her trash.

 

“Good morning Ash, hope you slept well” Ali giggled at a blushing Ashlyn.

 

“I did and I'm glad you’re happy this fine morning” Ash stroke her thumb across Ali’s hand she was holding.

 

All the lovers ate in peace with an never ending smile plastered across their face. They laughed at each other jokes and just enjoyed each other company really.

 

“Can you guys stop eye fucking each other? it’s seriously disturbing and makes me want to throw up. If you guys didn’t see breakfast is over plus it’s a free day. So move along lovebirds!” Christen snickered at all of us while Julie tried to calm down her girlfriend.

 

“Babe don’t be mean, that was just us not too long ago. Sorry guys but it’s true and gross” Julie giggled while Christen held her closely leaving the room.

 

“Eye fucking each other or mentally stripping each other down?” Morgan laughed so loud that Kling had to cover her girlfriend mouth.

 

“Moe don’t be rude, god how do I handle you? But she’s right you guys just date! Look at us and JJ and Press. It’s worth a shot” Kling shot her girlfriend and friends a knowing look.

 

“Because you love me and you know I'm a packaged deal. Guys we are here for you”  Moe smirked pecking Kling’s lip while heading out.

 

Tobin eyes bolted out of her scalp, Did they pretty much confess our feelings towards their best friends?

 

“I-I’m going to go in my hotel room I need a cold shower, Alex Ali are you coming?” Kelley looked hot as a tomato quickly jogging away.

 

“Y-Yeah I’m coming” Ali got up quickly biting down her bottom lip hard and ran to catch up with Kelley.

 

“S-Sorry guys, see you guys later? Okay okay Bye Ash, Hope and Tobs” Alex stammered over her words quickly looking at the girls exiting the room.

 

 

“What just happened?” Hope looked confused towards Ashlyn and Tobin trying to process what just occurred.

 

 

“We need to talk to them and find out the truth." Ashlyn sighed squeezing our shoulders for reassurance.

 

 

  
“Yeah we need to, great way to start off the day right?” Tobin slightly chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck.


	4. Four.

" _Yet it is only love which sets us free_."

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god, what just happened out there?” Alex closed their bedroom door and put her hands against her forehead.

 

“Don’t know, do not want to now, shower now”

**  
**

Kelley ran into the bathroom, locking the door quickly. She turned on the shower making as cold as ice to cool down. Scrubbing herself groaning lightly at the thoughts of what just happened. Kelley took the time to cool down and get her thoughts together, but before being interrupted.

**  
**

“Kelley don’t take long cause I also want to take a shower!” Alex pounded on the door loud enough to break it.

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming out now pain in my ass” Rinsing off the soapy water from her body, stepping out wrapping a towel around herself opening the door.

“Alex get -" Alex was no longer in the room and a flustered Hope was standing in front of her.

“Kelley I-I’m so sorry I-I“

 

  
“Hope it’s fine I know you didn’t know” Kel giggled to ease the tension and Hope instantly relaxed smiling.  

 

“Well the reason for my passing by because I wanted to make sure you were okay” 

 

“Well I am thank you for asking but, let me put on some clothes so we can talk”

 

Kel walked over to her dresser grabbing Nike pro shorts, sport bra, and a loose gym t-shirt. She scurried off to the bathroom quickly changing and returning back to Hope sitting on the couch. 

“The reason I want to talk because believe it or not Hope… I know this will change everything with what I’m about to say. I like you more than a friend, I've had a crush on you since we roomed in the 2012 Olympics. My feelings were always on and off I was just scared of rejection. Also you were married at the time, so I really didn’t want to screw things up. I’m so sorry I understand if you-”

 

“Kel, I also like you too maybe not 3 years too long like you did.” Hope laughed but looked into Kelley's eyes. “That’s the reason why Jerramy and I got divorce cause I lost feelings. I knew who I truly wanted to be with, that’s you Kelley Maureen O’Hara it'll always and will be you”

 

“Hope will you please be my girlfriend, I know it’s not the most romantic way but I promise I’ll make it up over a date whenever you’re not busy” Kelley smiled from ear to ear while her heart race maybe a thousand miles per hour.

 

“I would be honored to be your girlfriend Kelley, hmm you can take me this weekend since i have no plans Ms.O’Hara?”

 

 **  
** “It’s a date this Saturday Ms.Solo”

 

Who knew what teammates can turn something embarrassing to something so beautiful.


	5. Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive fee! All fluffy Talex in this chapter enjoy!(:

" _Love is like a virus. It can happen to anybody at any time_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kelley don’t take long cause I also want to take a shower!” Alex banged onto the hotel bathroom door for the 80th time in a row

 

“Yeah, yeah i’m coming out now pain in my ass”

Alex scoffed walking away towards her queen size bed, trying to process everything that just occurred. Alex thoughts became interrupted by a banging on the door. Puffing out loud, she walked over to the door with the most annoyed face ever.

“Wha- Oh hi” Kelley voice was harsh and alarming 

 

 

“Nice to see you too Alex, is Kelley here?” Hope looked at Alex with pleading eyes then scanning the background

 

“Why do you need to know Solo?” Alex leaned onto the door frame crossing her arms 

 

“I came here with no harm intended, please let me in Alex i need to talk to her.”

 

 

“Fine but if I see her shed one tear, you’ll be shedding more”  Alex glared at her moving aside to let her in, but realizing Tobin was right behind Hope.

 

“Hey Lex can we talk?” She rubbed the back of her neck, breaking the eye contact between them.  Alex looked behind her seeing a nervous Hope and hearing the shower cut off.

 

“Sure, Remember what I said Hope” Exiting her hotel room and looking at Tobin.

 

“We can go get coffee first before we discuss anything, looks like you need it” Tobin laughed lightly as she joined her in the light humor.

 

* * *

 

****

“Hi can I get a medium french vanilla coffee?” Tobin grinned at the barista then glancing over at Alex.

“Oh hi um, can I get a large regular coffee cream and sugar please?”

“Names?” The barista took out her gold sharpie and held up their cups

“Tobin”

 

“Alex”

 

“Great, it’ll be coming right up!” Walking away Tobin and Alex sat down at a table in the back of the coffee shop.

The two engaged in small talk, but not getting heavy on what they needed to discuss. The elephant in the room started becoming bigger, however seemed so small. 

 

“Talex!”

****

“Talex!”

****Tobin now noticed the calling and also looked around, then raising an eyebrow at Alex.

“Talex!”

****This time the barista was looking directly at Tobin and Alex waving over for them.

“Tobs i think that’s us..” Alex spoke barely above a whisper rising from her seat.

 

Getting up the girls walked over reading their coffee cups “Talex”

 

“I’m sorry what we do here is we combined couple names into one. So since it’s Alex and Tobin your name will become Talex. Didn’t mean to startle you guys” The barista has a worried expression looking at the two.

 

“It’s pretty cool thanks” Tobin paid the cashier walking back to our tables.

 

 

“Talex”  Alex whispered to myself, she never heard that before. 

 

“I like it, think of it as our code name" Tobin taking a sip of her coffee, smirking afterwards.

 

“Sounds good Agent Heath.. So Tobin I need to talk to you”  

 

 

“What’s up?” Tobin set down her coffee giving her undivided attention to Alex.

 

 

“Well um… I like you a lot… like more than friends and I have since 2013 but I never really accepted it. Then when I started dating Servando in college following married to him, all I thought about was you. I can’t beat around the bush anymore and I know you probably are in disbelief."

“Alex..”

 

 

“No Tobin it’s okay I’ll go” Quickly rising out of her chair bee lining towards the exit door of the coffee shop. Tobin quickly caught Alex wrist and holding her from leaving.

 

“Alex you didn’t let me finish, I always liked you since 2013 also believe it or not. I never told you anything because you were dating and then married Servando. Your happiness before mine I always stay and it still applies today. You’re not scaring me away, you’re only bringing me closer to you.“ Tobin smiled widely up at Alex

 

"So I've never done this before but hey Tobin want to be mine?" Alex giggled of how cheesy that line was to ask out Tobin.

 

 

“It would be my honor” Tobin giggled and held Alex's hand.

 

 

“To us?” 

 

“To us”  Tobin clique their coffee cups together walking out the coffee shop with big smiles across their faces. 

**  
**


	6. Six.

" _You know you’re in love when you can’t fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams_."

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Great this is just great”

Ali sat on the bench, kicking the pebbles away from her looking at the scenery. The view is so beautiful, the birds are chirping the vibrant colors of trees and flowers all around. The way the plants are freely growing all around the park is beautiful. In the distance you can see the hotel, now she know where she can come to when an escape from reality is needed.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” A voice said sitting next to Ali, but she know that voice from anywhere.

 

“It is, everything is beautiful around here”

 

“Are you okay Ali?” Ashlyn turned and admired Ali from the distance.

“Yeah I guess you can say that Ash” Ali looked away knowing what Ashlyn was going to say.

 

“You know you can tell me anything”

 

“I know it’s that… I can’t tell you..”

 

“What do you mean? I’ll never judge you or shut you out Alexandra”

 

“I know Ashlyn.. but I just can’t” Tears started to form in her eyes

 

“Look at me please” Ashlyn held Ali's hand for comfort and meeting those hazel eyes meeting her own.

“Ashlyn I want to tell you so bad…but i’ll lose you”

 

“You won’t lose me, not even if you were a murder I wouldn’t stop being your best friend” A light reaction caused both of them to laugh 

 

“Best friend… right that is all i’ll ever be to you”

 

“Ali what are you talking about?” 

“Ashlyn I-I…… I want to be more than best friends. I want to be something more than that, something that will never come true. I have a love puppy crush on my best friend which is you. I liked you since we ever started playing together back in like what? 2010 it’s been 5 years Ash, 5 long ass years.” Ali had free flowing tears streaming down her face.

“Alex-”

 

“No no you don’t need to explain the rejection I get it”

 

“Ali-”

 

“I get it if you want to stop being friends”

 

“Al-”

 

“I’m so sorry ash, I’m so sorry-”

 

“Alexandra listen!”

 

“Ali I like you back a lot, I’ve been dropping hints little by little, but I thought you never caught on. I liked you since 2011 just a year later. When people said i had Krieger fever that’s when I knew I had the hots for you.”Ash slowly wiped the tears away from those gorgeous features.

 

“Ash will you please be my beautiful girlfriend?” Ali looked at Ashlyn a smile creeping onto her face becoming more relaxed.

 

 

“Hm, give 5 years and i’ll let you know; Kidding my answer is yes i'm yours and you’re mine” Ashlyn kissed the top of Ali's forehead as their hearts were beating hard for one another.

**  
**


	7. Seven.

" _What we have once enjoyed we can never lose. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us._ "

 

 

* * *

 

“C’mon let’s head inside”

 

“Are you okay babes?” Ali looked at me with corner eyes and Ash couldn’t help but smile

 

“Yeah I’m okay, just thinking how lucky I am to have a girl like you” They held hand, molding perfectly into each other as the couple headed inside.

Entering the time is already 5:00, stepping further into the lobby Ash and Ali collide into 4 other girls. Each person stood up and reaching out a helping hand to their significant other.

“Ali are you okay?”

 

 

“Alex are you okay?”

 

“Kelley are you okay?”

 

“Wait what?!?”

Everyone spoke at the same time and looking up realizing they pretty much ran into their best friends. Hope was helping Kelley up while Kelley was groaning. Tobin was dusting Alex off as Alex reassured her that she was okay. Ashlyn helped Ali up and then rubbing her back afterwards while Ali smiled at her.

“Thanks for knocking the wind out of me, I just had to be the shortest one here” Kelley breathed heavy as Hope was glaring all of us down.

 

“I need to tell you guys something!” Ali blurted out while looking at Alex and Kelley

 

“So do I” Alex nodded just remembering something

 

“Oh my I need to also!” Kelley squealed out smiling like a goof.

 

“Um why don’t we all split apart and tell each other what need to be said then see you guys tomorrow?” Hope suggested walking towards Ashlyn standing next to her.

 

Everyone nodded in agreement as Tobin, Hope and Ashlyn went into the right elevator as Alex, Kelley and Ali went into the left one.

 

“Want to talk in my room? Cheney doesn’t come in until late because she helps A-Rod” Tobin suggested for a place to talk

 

“Yeah that’ll be fine” The trio decided walking in the hotel room

 

* * *

  
****

“So do you guys have something to say or?” Tobin shrugged her shoulder

 

“I have something to say” Ashlyn sat on the queen size bed making herself comfortable for the stay

 

“Same, okay who wants to first?” Hope slumped into the bed taking a sip of her water, Tobin started eating an apple.

 

“Um I’ll go, Ali told me her feelings and asked me out when in the park” Ashlyn smiled looking towards her good friends

Tobin choked on her apple and Hope’s spit take went everywhere. Ashlyn threw myself on the floor to avoid spitting water and a flying apple chunk.

“You guys that was not necessary!”

 

“Ali told you?!” Tobin practically yelled out on the top of her lungs

 

“You didn’t ask out Ali?!” Hope was still recovering from her water spit take

 

“Nope she decided to man up and tell me first which was pretty cute” a blushed creep onto Ash face.

 

“That’s so cool man, I’m happy for you” Tobin smiled as Hope nodded

 

“Alex told her feelings and asked me out over coffee, well I had to hold her wrist to stop her from running away.” Tobin lightly chuckled at the memory

 

“Really? Alex did that’s so cute! You get that tiger” Ash cat called and hollered for a few moments

 

“Wow congrats Tobs, finally you get into a relationship”

 

“What about you Hopey?” Tobin cooed out poking Hope's sides

 

“Be careful now I’ll bite and you’ll die if you call me Hopey again Heath” Hope voice went stone cold as she looked into Tobin’s eyes biting her wrist.

 

“Ow what the hell! This isn't twilight you don't bite people wrist!” Tobin sat again on her bed rubbing her wrist while Ashlyn was doubling over recording the encounter.

 

“I was going to say before you had to make a comment, Kelley also told me her feelings and did ask me out. It happen in the hotel room not as romantic as you two but, she’ll make it up this Saturday."

 

“How cute, you fell in love with a squirrel” Ashlyn wiggled her eyebrows in a playful manner

 

“Tobin fell in love with a Baby horse” Hope smiled while laughing

 

“And you Harris fell in love with a Princess’ Tobin did a curtsy making everyone in the room erupt into a laugh.


	8. Eight.

" _Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope._ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So what do you need to tell us?” Alex raised an eyebrow laying back onto her bed

 

“Oh um, sit down cause it’s shocking” Ali sat down at the edge of the bed looking at her two friends.

 

“Please tell me you’re not retiring or you’re pregnant!” Kelley cried out wailing her arms in the air

 

“What Kelley no!”

“Do you want to say it all together?” Alex wanted to ease the nervous tension building in the room

 

“Yeah that’ll be easier” Kelley agreed rolling over onto her stomach

 

“Ready 1,2,3”

 

“I told my feelings and ask out Ash”

 

“I told my love for Tobin and ask her out”

 

“I told Hope about how I like her and ask her out”

 

“Wait what!? Explain!” The trio yelled in excitement of the breaking news

 

“So today I went to the park and I was trying to clear my mind. Until Ash found me and we made small talk, I couldn’t help my feelings towards her so I just told her but crying. Turns out she liked me back so I built up the courage asking her out resulting in now we are dating” Ali smiled and giggled not being able to contain her excitement.

 

“Tobin wanted to talk to me so we both headed down into the coffee shop and we got our coffees. We made small talk for a bit until we got called for our coffees with Tobin and my name combined, we both saved the cups by the way. Anyways I told her how I felt then I tried running away, but she held my wrist. Then she said all these cute things, I asked her out and she said yes!”

 

“Hope came into our room, Oh by the way thanks Alex for warning me! I had to put on clothes afterwards we went straight into today’s incident. I told her how I felt and felt ashamed because I thought she wouldn’t feel the same. Turns out she’s felt the same leading me to ask her out she said yes!. It’s not as cute as you two so i’m taking her out Saturday. 

 

 

The three girls shared their excitement for one another and how they finally got their happy ending with the ones they've waited for. The rest of the night contained of movie nights and endless dreams with the ones they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four chapters in one day just for you lovely readers. Fee back is always welcome x


	9. Nine.

" _The value and quality of any love is determined solely by the lover themselves_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hope breakfast in 15”

Carli shut the hotel room door on her way out. Hope groaned getting up, doing her daily morning routine. Putting on a pair of shorts with a muscle tee, slicking her hair back into a ponytail. Slipping on shoes and grabbing her phone, Hope headed out the door. Walking down the hallway mostly 2 feet knocking a door that her favorite person was behind.

“Morning beautiful”

“Well good morning Mrs.Bitch-Face“ Kelley let out a giggled following an eye roll from Hope.

“Well that’s one way to greet someone after they called you beautiful” Hope mocked Kelley giggled. 

She couldn’t help but cracking a smile while Kelley's laughter filled her with joy. Love is such a beautiful yet darken word to express something towards someone. Soon meeting with a warm pair of soft lips that belong to Kelley O’Hara. Kissing back and holding onto her waist, the feeling of them two smiling into the kiss is something that is magnetic.

“If you two don’t get out the doorway, I will kick both of your asses are we clear?” Alex leaned against the door frame watching the two.  
  


 

“Alex can you please stop being loud, go find Tobin get some coffee and leave us alone” Kelley scolded at a grumpy Alex going to the elevator. “She’s mad cause Tobin didn’t stay overnight and left when she fell asleep”

“Probably, She’ll be fine let’s go to breakfast we are running late”

Kelley interlaced their fingers together walking to the elevator. Kissing the top of the freckled faced cheek walking into the elevator. The elevator ride was short and walking into breakfast holding hands felt like being caught taking the last cookie. Kelley and Hope shared a glance separating their hands moving onto the breakfast line.

“So what was that about?” Pinoe raised an eyebrow but, not without a sly smile.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Hope sent her infamous glare towards Pinoe then nodding looking away.

 

“Never mind then damn” Pinoe scoffed and continued eating

 

Alex just smirked at the encounter sipping her coffee, while laying her head on Tobin’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t be all devious Morgan”

 

 

“I won’t have to Solo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fluffy O'solo and I love the fee back I am receiving, thank you! It's going to be all sweet but letting you readers know now, It will get seriously dark pretty soon. Stay tune x


	10. Ten.

" _Love is the voice under all silences, the hope which has no opposite in fear; the strength so strong mere force is feebleness: the truth more first than sun, more last than star..._ ”

 

* * *

 

¨Okay guys let's just eat in peace¨

Kelley glared at everyone, finally the group returned to eating. Hope gave a ¨Thank you¨ look throwing a wink at Kelley's way. This did not go unnoticed by Pinoe as she just shrugged. 

¨Let´s go out!¨ Pinoe blurted out as breakfast was coming to a close

 

¨It´s too cold and muddy no!¨Ali shooked her head not already liking the idea

 

¨Please we can explore¨

 

¨Another day, it's more like stay in and explore the hotel and pool¨ Ali tried persuading really trying to stay indoors.

 

Kling threw her arms in the air, Morgan crossed her arms scolding. Kelley couldn't help but laugh, turning all the attention towards herself.

¨What´s so funny O´Hara?¨Kling gave a pointed look towards a sly O'Hara

 

¨You two¨ Kelley giggling didn't reside

 

¨At least I'm not riding Solo¨Morgan smirked and high five Kling as they crackled

 

¨Excuse me?¨ Kelley furrowed her eyebrows at her teammates

 

¨Riding Solo¨ Kling let out a deep belly laugh not being able to contain herself.

 

¨Kelley are you okay?¨ Kelley face fell and she stayed quiet which is unusual, Kelley always had a comeback for things like this. 

 

¨At least she's not looking like Siamese twins¨ Hope scoffed crossing her arms together waiting for their response. 

 

 Morgan and Kling quickly put their laughing fits and comments to a rest. Hope's bitch-face was standing up for a challange for anyone else wanting to comment. The whole team erupted in laughter and hurling over clutching their stomachs.

**  
**

¨How about goes outside for a bit and for the rest of the day team bonding in someone's room?¨ Julie said to cut the tension in the room as her laughing fit died down.

¨Deal¨  The whole team agreed on, scattering away from their seats and leaving the room.

¨Thank you for back there¨ Kelley caught up with Hope giving her a hug "For once I didn't know how to respond" 

 

¨It's okay and I'll do it again just for you¨ Hope kissed the top of Kelley's head, walking into the elevators.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like the way i´m writing, I feel like a lot of people do not like it. Also this story changes people POV´s but once I get everyone it´ll start being one person POV for mostly a lot of chapters. Any suggestions?


	11. Eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lengthy but enjoy.

_"The greatest happiness of life is the conviction, that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves"_

* * *

 

 

“I don’t want to go”

Groaning aloud sinking my head further into my pillow, earn a chuckle from Alex. I shot her a look while she just shrugged her shoulders, cuddling closer to Tobin. It’s great to see my two best friends in love with each other. Even though it took forever, it was well worth it in the long run. I just hope this does not affect my friendship along with their friendship for future events.

“Hope has rubbed off on you, it has only been a week. Imagine long turn, Kelley we all once knew will be mean never smiles defender”.

I couldn’t help but cackling aloud at Tobin’s remark, the whole room erupted in laughter as the cool laid back midfielder we all knew was actually funny.

“Oh jeez thanks, I’ll let Hope you and I’ll get back to you pal”

“No seriously guys even though I love this we need to get up before the Siamese twins break down the hotel door in 10 minutes”

“Siamese twins, that is not going to be die down” Alex laughed clutching her stomach

“Probably not”

Hopping off my bed, walking into the bathroom to start my hair and makeup for this adventure this team loves to have. I took a quick glance of my full body in the mirror, and decided to add a beanie to complete my look.

“Oh come on, I’m still here you know!”

 

A pillow went flying towards the couple that was currently snuggled close to each other and giving each other little pecks leading to a long kiss. Rolling her eyes adding another pillow to the pile on top of Alex and Tobin.

“COME ON, WE HAVE TO GO I HAVE THINGS TO SEE PEOPLE TO MEET!”

Bangs after bangs erupted on the hotel door meaning the Siamese twins aka Morgan Brian and Meghan Klingenberg. Alex Tobin and I walked out the hotel room shutting the door after grabbing my key on the way out

**  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
  
**

“I’m exhausted, Who thought It’ll be cool to go on the highest floor of the tallest building in the world! We could of easily die!”

“Kelley you are being dramatic, you were taking selfies and having cute little moments with your girlfriends so shut up”

A pink blushed color appeared all over my face, thinking back at the memories. The nice little restaurant the whole team made vibrant with good vibes.The tallest building, but those strong arms and killer smile reassuring her. My best friends being cute moments when alone plus us making memories together at the gift shop. Also a clumsy Ashlyn dropping a glass figurine but goalkeeper skills diving quickly to make a save. All smiles and great memories with all 23 women, friends, teammates but most of all family.

“This saturday could not be more perfect”

“Wait did you just say it’s saturday?”

“Yeah, why?”

“My date with Hope shit shit shit I forgot!”

“You had a date with Hope and forgot Kel what the hell?!”

“Son of a-”

Quickly shooting a text to Hope to be ready in 15 minutes, bring something to splash in and some sneakers. Quickly stripping out my clothes only in my sport bra and compression shorts looking for a bikini.

“Kel i’m leaving, good luck and stay out of trouble!”

“Mmhm”

The door closed as a put on a nice but yet, comfortable bikini. Sure it’s humid and not the greatest weather, but those are the great times for late night swims. Throwing things into a bag and putting on a loose tank top with shorts with my Nike sneakers heading out.

* * *

 

“24, 25, 26, 27, 28!”

Smoothing out my outfit and hair, knocking on Hope’s hotel door. My nerves are through the roof, my heart is racing. I _hope I don’t mess this up, O’Hara make it worth awhile._

“Hey beautiful”

 

“Hey babe, you look stunning” Pecking her lips as a huge smile spread across my face.

“I’m only in comfortable clothes Kel” Hope giggled, kissing my nose afterwards

“You look amazing in anything you wear cause you’re beautiful from within and without. Clothes doesn’t identify herself beauty”

Hope held my hand giving me a passionate kiss, letting all the words that weren’t said all into the kiss. I returned kiss afterwards, kissing the tops of her hands.

“Hopefully no one saw that”

“I mean if they did or didn’t it doesn’t matter cause it’s only us now”

We both stepped into the elevator and fell in a comfortable silence. Once we stepped out exiting out the hotel I lead the way to our designated area.

“Where are we going?”

“You will see”

“I hate surprises”

“Well this will be a one you love and will not forget” I threw a wink her way, my confidence beaming her way.

Walking another 2 blocks we reached the lighted pool area where the moon shines ever so bright down on the aqua water.

“We are swimming in a locked pool?”

“Correction, sneaking into a beautiful pool”

I smiled cheeky as Hope couldn’t help but laugh at my antics.

“Okay I’m going to lift you up first”

“Kelley i’m more of capable of hopping the fence myself”

“Please babe, this one time” I pouted as a clung onto her arm tighter

She hesitated for a moment, then letting out a long sigh.

“Fine, but just don’t get caught”

“I promise I won’t neither will you”

Hope got closer to the gate as I squatted down cupping my hands to lift up her foot. She clutched onto the top of the gate as I pushed upwards lifting her up. Hope swung her other leg over hopping down.

“Now how are you getting over here?”

“I’ll jump”

I swung my arms downwards jumping upwards, but resulted me hitting the gate due to it’s ridiculous height. This was not made for short people to jump.

“Here I got you”

Hope extended her arms and I jumped up reaching them. With all her force she pulled me over the gate landing safely in her arms.

“Now Ms.Rebel since you’re in all one piece ready to swim” Hope smirked

“Yeah yeah”

Jumping down from her arms removing my outerwear only leaving me in a bikini. Turning around seeing Hope in a bikini is something you rarely see. Our eyes scanning each other bodies, admiring every part of her. I bit my bottom lip wondering how this night was going to go. Hope walked up to me and whispered in a low tone.

“Like what you see?”

I shuttered at those words, sadly I could not take her right here and right now. Stumbling back a bit lost in a trance Hope had me so well in. If only I noticed she was backing me up into the pool till I felt of cool water and Hope disappearing. Rising up glaring at her failing my arms following a cross.

“Really? That’s how you want to play Solo?”

Hope was clutching her stomach, hunched over laughing her butt. Seeing my opportunity rushing out the water grabbing her flinging us both into the cool midnight swim water. Hope rose up to the surface with the most stink-eye glare.

“You know I love you right, if only looks could kill”

 

“Haha so funny O’Hara” Hope deadpanned.

“You know it hot stuff”

Throughout the night Hope and I swam, splash, talked underwater, raced, created our own games and lastly cuddle under the moonlight. Leaning against the waterfall cave wall watching the moon and all the stars.

“Thank you for this, I had fun and felt like a kid in a pool again”

“I’m glad you did, you deserve all the wonderful things in life just like you. It’s not about material things, but memories you can cherish”.

“How do you know how to say all the right things?” Hope looked into my eyes and all I could see is awe and amazement

“Cause it brings a special person to earn all those right things” I looked back into her eyes and interlocked our hands

Hope smiled and leaned in giving me soft yet love-filling kisses. I deepened the kiss letting her know it was real. I was fighting for this,for us. Nothing can get better or worse with _her_ by my side.

**  
**


	12. Twelve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wonderful readers, Here's where the emotional roller coaster of O'Solo begins, but what would it be like without Talex and Krashlyn joining the dark twisted ride? Also i'm skipping around a bit, just to keep it up to date. Major Trigger warning from here till the end!
> 
>  
> 
> If you have not read
> 
> Surviving by FrijoleJones  
> Down the rabbit hole by osaycanyousolo  
> 120 yards by KO5  
> Fighting for life by Bloodstream  
> I see you and actually feel something by Islandofmisfittoys13
> 
> You seriously need to check them out, I get so much joy yet nerves reading them.

* * *

 " _You hurt me, are you happy now?_ "

[Song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqoANESQ4cQ)

* * *

 

A beautiful late afternoon the gals have stayed indoor for most of the day. For some odd reason, it happens to be Alex and I’s hotel room.Knowing this rambunctious group of women, this night was going to end with a bang. The hotel room was silent, but everyone’s mind going 100 miles per hour.

“Let’s go to a club!”

“That’s a great idea Syd!”

“A club would be a fun night”

“I don’t know guys”

Carli looked at the window, taking in the view of Birmingham wondering all the pros and cons of going out.

“Please I promise this night will go very well” Putting in my input hoping it works

“All in favor of going?”

Most of the team raised their hands while the Caption and Abby didn’t raise their hands, Carli sighed reluctantly raising her hand.

“Can we hang back, I’m not in the mood tonight” Abby spoke while Christie agreed.

“Of course, alright let’s meet down in the lobby in 30 minutes.”

Everyone scattered out my hotel room leaving Alex and I alone.

“You ready to get your groove on Morgan?”

“You already know O’Hara”

* * *

**  
**

Walking out into the lobby with Alex by my side, secretly looking for our girlfriends. I spotted Hope with Tobin and Ash.

“Come on Al”

Grabbing onto Alex’s wrist dragging her over to the group of girls. Once we made our presents clear Tobin hugged Alex while Hope held my waist. Of course Ali would already be with Ashlyn. Hope’s dress was hugging her in all the right places, her make-up not too heavy but just balanced.

“You look beautiful Kel”

“You just took the words out my mouth Yolo”

We just locked eyes with grins on our faces, before it got disrupted by screaming teammates screaming “Let’s Go!”. We all entered into three separate team vans, heading to the club.The van was filled with who was the designated driver which ended up being Becky. When arriving everyone exited the van, scattering out venturing inside to explore. Being the wonderful Kelley O’Hara i am, ordering a drink dragging Ali and Alex with me.

“You guys look hot!”

“Your boo-thing is going to have to fight the urge to take you here”

“Same to you girls”

Clinging our drinks together, sipping them down to enjoy a wonderful night. Drink after drink, shot after shot getting tired of the bar wanting the dance floor. We all decided to dance together and trying not to get tangled in other dancing pods. The DJ put on these clubs mixes that I couldn’t help but, twerk and grind. Alex, Ali and I were hitting all the beats then grind onto each other. I couldn’t help but see Hope’s eyes burn into my back making me smirk. Feeling the alcohol kick in, making me grinding harder.

**[Club song 1](https://soundcloud.com/dj-merks-backup/djmerks973-set-fire-to-the-rain) [Club song 2](https://soundcloud.com/djmerks1/runaway-u-i-jersey-club-remix-ft-dj-assassin) **

 

“I’m going back to the bar!” Ali scrambled away order who knows and how much

Alex and I shrugged and continued to dance and grinding onto each other. Soon enough I felt something that definitely did not feel like Alex’s pelvis. Turning around to see a random guy yanking my arm to pull me closer.

“Hey sexy lady, why did you stop?”

“You’re not my best friends, fuck off”  Pushing him away seeing Alex having the same problem.

“Hey no need to get feisty save that until later”

“You’re disgusting, leave me and my friends alone!”

“Hey then stop shaking your ass unless you want to have sex!”

“Me dancing and however I want doesn’t mean it’s okay to practically try and rape me or have sex with me. A women’s clothing nor actions does not mean making her do things because of her actions or clothing gives you the right to shame her.”

“Is there a problem here?” A cold tone said from behind me.

“No we were just leaving”

I shoved him off me, ripping Alex off of the creepy guy standing next to Hope. I can see in Hope’s tone and Tobin’s eyes they clearly had more enough to drink.

“I’m actually leaving with them!” I spat towards the dirty human being.

“So you looking like Mr.Bean and your friend that looks like a gremlin can leave” Alex smirked as the so called “Men” turn around leaving us.

“Thanks again guys” I smiled lightly but met with Hope’s cold glare, she turned around storming out the place.

“Tobin is she okay?”

“I-I mean she had a lot to drink… we all did so she’s just mad you almost got raped I guess. Go after her” Tobin bit her bottom lip.

Hurriedly rushing out the club, to catch up with Hope to only see she’s not outside and one of the vans are missing. Calling her phone would be useless, so I’ll just check on her when we leave. I sighed walking back into the club, wishing this night could just end.

“Alex you need to slow down on the drinks”

“Ash I am totally fine” Ali chugged down another drink, ignoring Ash concerns

“Ali let’s do one more drink and then relax please?”

Ali pursed her lips and took her a second until she slowly agreeing. The looks of Ashlyn’s face can tell she’s relieved. We all took one more drink and sit down in the lounge area. I sipped on my drink, but couldn’t help of thinking of Hope. Across from me I can tell Tobin wanted to leave badly too. Following her gaze to only see Alex dancing with some random guy, too close while he slipped something into her back jean pockets. My surroundings consisted of an drunken Ali, and worried Ash ending with a annoyed Tobin.

 

* * *

**  
**

“Carli can I talk to you?”

“Yeah, sure”

We were just outside her hotel door and I explained the situation with Hope and I never seen a worried Carli.

“So she did not say nothing to you at all?”

“No”

Carli let out a shaky breath only imagining what her best friend can do.

“Kelley if you go in there now, I’m telling you it wouldn’t help”

“Carli I need to, this is the only time we can be alone and resolve this”

“Hope’s mostly likely drunk”

“Okay aren’t we all?”

Carli took forever to contemplate to let me inside, after what seems like an eternity she open the door. She nudged me to go inside, whispering in my ears “10 minutes and I’ll be back”

Entering the dark room with dim lighting from the lamp, a hunched over Hope in her bed. The room felt uneasy and now I wish I would've had waited.

“Hope?”

“Kelley get the hell out I don’t want to talk to you”

“Please let me explain”

Hope slammed whatever she had in her hands on the night table, then adjusting the lighting on her lamp to make it brighter. I can see a brown bag which had liquor in it, I gulped then proceeding with what I had to say.

“What happen back there didn’t appear of what you think it did. I was dancing with Alex and twerking I will own up to that. I had no intentions dancing with a guy let alone getting hit by him. He was trying to get in my pants, I shoved him away and wanting nothing from him. My prayers were answered, when you came to my rescue Hope” I spoke softly trying not to upset her.

“Bullshit”

“Hope I’m not lying!”

“Yes you are, I saw everything with my eyes!”

“Hope listen dammit I did want him I wanted you”

Hope sprang up from her bed, getting very close to and in her eyes all I saw was anger. Her blue eyes look like the deepest shade of a dark blue.

“You should of moved away before it could of gotten worse"

“You know what, fine blame me for everything! Cause I wanted this to happen!”

“Kelley you know you’re famous, shit like this will happen! So yes you did want it to happen, plus I know you saw him when you bumped into his little group!”

“I’m not dealing with this, believe what you want instead of your girlfriend” Hurt clear as in daylight in my voice.

In a million years, I would of never believe this would of happened. Especially what the press will write and make her to be such this monster. I was fooled all along when she roughly grabbed my arm. Feeling a heavy hand connecting with my cheek, with so much force knocking me down.

“Hope Stop!”  


	13. Thirteen.

“ _You ripped me into pieces so small, I wasn’t sure if I still existed_ ”

 [Song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTv8TojcgDE)

* * *

 

“Ow, fuck.”

Touching my bruised side was a bad idea, but even worse going into her room last night. I did nothing wrong, but she still hit me. I can’t believe the media is true, I don’t even know what to do. Adding extra make-up around my bruised area, hoping my puffy cheek would not be notice.

“You’re stupid, how could you, such a slut!”

Tears prickled into my eyelids, letting them fall freely. Words do hurt, and I had to act like nothing happened when Carli came in. I defended her, just to save her but mostly to save Carli.

“Tell anyone and It’ll be way worse”

I sighed stepping out of the room to see a worried Alex sitting on my bed waiting for me.

“Kel.. are you okay you seem upset last night?”

“I’m fine, just Hope and I got in an argument that’s all”

“I’m here if you need anything okay?”

“Okay” I said in a small voice

Alex and I headed down the breakfast and everything didn’t seem right. After grabbing our foods and sitting down, I can tell something else happened last night. Ali had a hoodie over her head with shades. Ashlyn had bags under her eyes, looking like she haven’t slept. Tobin seems distant, she’s here but not mentally here. Alex looks kinda guilty, I guess from the guy incident. Lastly Hope was no longer sitting with us, but on the other side of the room with Carli.

“Something happened cause all you guys look depressed” Syd raised an eyebrow

“Where’s Hope?”

“Over there” Pinoe pointed with her fork.

I couldn’t help but get flashbacks from last night. To the first slap to the last kick, to the hateful words with things breaking in the background. I’m screaming on the top of my lungs while Hope’s trying to get me to shut up. Me fighting back but resulting in getting dragged by my hair slammed onto the floor.My heart ached knowing someone that I actually care and love for would do something like that. When we were younger they always said “If they hurt you means that they like you” That’s when we all learned to accept abusive love. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, jumping quickly leading with a little yelp. Everyone looked towards my direction as I sank lower in the chair.

“Are you okay Kelley?”

“I’m fine guys”

Breakfast ended and everyone got up to head to practice.

* * *

**  
  
**

“Okay Keepers and defenders are together, midfield and forwards are together for the rest of practice”.

I groaned under my breath, knowing I’ll be stuck with Hope for the rest of practice. At least I had Ashlyn and Ali right? We started monkey in the middle, boxing, then lastly PK’s. One by one we all took PK’s towards Alyssa then Ashlyn then Hope. Ali was fluster at first taking one on Ash, but Ash just gave her a smile that melted her stress away. I was the last one to do a PK’s towards Hope. I tried to avoid her gaze, but everything was a replay in my head. My body tensed up, suddenly I felt like I couldn’t breath.

“Come on Kelley we can’t leave till you’re done!”

My mind racing a million miles per hour, closing my eyes tightly trying to imagine she’s not there. Only I can feel her gaze and her annoyance beaming my direction. I slowly approach the ball, kicking it hard with all my force. Only to see I missed the ball , redoing the play. This time I kicked the ball, but it hit Hope right in the shoulder. _Oh no_

“I-I-I’m sorry!”

Hope groaning clutching onto her shoulder while the trainers and teammates surrounded her. Sprinting to the locker room, not even bothering taking a shower because I just wanted to go. Grabbing my stuff in a hurry, taking off out of the stadium. Not evening bothering to go onto the team bus, just sprinting to the hotel with everything left in me. _She hates me, Hope hates me even more_.

Arriving to the hotel 15 minutes later, the adrenaline pumping through my blood. Jogging up the stairs to the 5th floor where my escape and well needed shower was. Veriously opening my hotel door, slamming the bathroom door to the shower. Stripping off my practice gear into the steamy warm shower. Sliding my back against the wall, sulking onto the tub letting my emotions come out. Letting out a violent scream, hitting the tile wall sobbing knowing I just made everything worse.  _It’s always my fault._

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	14. Fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting this chapter and till the end, It will include a song to describe the emotions and mood of the chapter.

“ _A tongue has no broken bones, but it can break a heart_ ”.

[Song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkP6Tf79UrM)

* * *

**  
  
**

“Ash I’m really worried about Kelley”

I snuggled into her side, looking up to observed her beautiful face. I still feel bad she had to deal with me drunk, but frankly we needed a drink. Getting up pouring wine for myself and a beer for Ash. Plopping down back to her side, handing her drink.

“So am I Lex, it seems like she was a nervous wreck at breakfast and at practice”

“Do you think her and Hope are not on good terms?”

“I mean I meet up with Hope and Tobin every morning before breakfast or after and she seemed upset? I truly do not know”

“I just pray everything goes okay for them”

“Same… are we okay?”

Stopping my sip and looking into Ash’s eyes I can tell she was serious about this. I mean despite last night, I believe we were doing great. Resting my hand onto Ashlyn’s knee giving it a light squeeze following a light smile.

“Yes we are, I’m sorry for last night babygirl”

“It’s okay Princess, I was just making sure”

Chugging down my drink, pouring myself another one acting like it was harmless, really.

“ _Always?_ ”

“ _Forever_.”

* * *

**  
  
**

Yanking down my sweater, walking out of the bathroom into the hotel room. Of course i still had to put on makeup because of the damage. Looking up from the floor meeting the face of Tobin and Alex.

“Kelley..” Alex looked up from her phone

“What?” I let out a raspy voice

 

“In case you were wondering Hope didn’t get hurt dude, just she’s sore” Tobin tried lightening the mood.

 

“Great for her” I grumbled popping onto my bed

“What happened last night?” Alex was too busy texting someone to look up from her phone.

“Nothing”

“Stop lying Kel”

“Nothing did okay! Just me and Hope disagreed on things that’s all”

“You guys need to talk, so get up and resolve things”

“I’m not the one that needs to apologize”

Alex let out a sighed while tobin tried understand, yet relax Alex before she gets worked up

“Lex is right, at least just hear each other out”

I wasn’t up for being told what to do, so I got up storming out going down the stairs to Hope’s floor. Walking down the hall banging on her door, more roughly than I intended to.

“Wha- Kelley?”

“Yeah, Hi”

Brushing past her walking into her Hotel room to see Carli wasn’t there. As soon as I enter all the memories hit me harder than I expected them to. I shut my eyes trying to block out all the negative memories.

“What do you need?” Hope spoke low avoiding looking my direction

“Is your shoulder okay?”

“Yeah, just hurts a bit I’ll be okay”

“Okay”

“Kelley..”

“What Hope” I spat towards her following a low “Sorry”

“I’m sorry for overreacting last night, I should've never left the club and went to bed upset then to talk to you first”

“You’re saying when you came back you went to bed?”

“Yes, why?”

“Hope you didn’t go to bed last night, we got into an argument”

“Oh.. I don’t remember that happening” I felt her shuffling her feet

“Then obviously you won’t remember you beating me up last night”

“I did what now?!”

“You heard me loud and clear you _**abused** _ me last night”

 **  
** ****

The room felt a weight has been added onto it, it became dangerously silent for our liking.

“Kelley it’s best if you just go”

“Are you kidding me, I came here to make sure you’re okay and you don’t even have the decency to check if I’m okay”

“Kelley just go, just stop trying to instigate and just go!” Hope screamed

“ _ **I’m not worth it**_ anymore I see”

Kicking her alcohol from the previous night off her nightstand, leading it to shattered pieces. Running out of her room slamming her door shut, letting violent sobs wrack my body once more.

**  
**


	15. Fifteen.

“ _I act like I don’t care, when deep inside it hurts_ ** _”_**

**  
[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnMP1oqPTto)   
**

* * *

 

“Carli I’m such a fuck up”

“What are you talking about?”

“I fucked up with Kelley”

“I know last night she seemed worried about you, but I’m curious to know why?”

“Carls we are dating… for a while now actually we haven’t told anyone”.

“Are you kidding me, huh in a way it makes sense”

After a few minutes explaining to Carli everything that occurred the last couple months, she understood. Finally explaining last night, Carli sighed taking a moment to process everything.

“Did you see the bruises?”

“No i just pushed her away, I got scared and pushed her away. I hurt her bad enough and god only knows what I said to her”.

“I feel like you seriously need to talk to her, before it gets any worse”

“Right now after I pushed her away and she kicked things off my nightstand?”

“Okay let her cool down, give her an hour then head down and talk to her”

“Thank you Carli”

* * *

**  
  
**

Knocking on her hotel door gave me anxiety. I can either expect Kelley to start slamming things or just be emotionless.

“Hope! Whatever the hell you did fix it!” Alex scolded at me exiting the room, leaving me only to enter inside. Stepping inside, shutting the door softly behind me.

“Go away!” Kelley didn’t bother looking up from her face being planted into the bed covers.

“Kelley let me see the bruises”

She slowly looked up and it pained me seeing her like this. Her hair is crazy, bloodshot eyes with bags under her eyes. The color on her face was drained as her freckles became more visible. She ignored me entering the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Sighing looking back at the memories. _She asked me out here, all the good times in here.. where did they go?_ A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom with only a sports bra and shorts. I gasped seeing the marks I left on her body, Her swollen face, a gigantic bruise on her rib cage, looks like cut marks from a broken object, A red ring around her neck.

“Kelley, I’m so sorry I did that to you.. Oh my god I would of never dream of hurting you like this. I knew I shouldn’t of drank when I got back into the hotel”.

  
Walking over to her fragile body embracing her. She melted into my arms, feeling my shirt get soaked with her tears. I couldn’t help, letting my own tears fall freely.The only noise in the room was our sobbing and bone crushing embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Let me know if you want to see more Presston plus Morgan and Kling!


	16. Sixteen.

“ _I don’t want us to become strangers again_ ”.

**[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZku7yyALbc) **

* * *

 

 

“Kelley”

“Hm”

Kelley looked up from our embrace, I smiled down pecking her lips lightly. We had a quick discussing afterwards cuddling watching netflix.

“I got you this a while back, I know bringing it today would bring me good luck like you always do. I hope you like it” Shyly handing her a gift

She quirked an eyebrow, but still opening it. Her eyes lit up and a smile crept onto her face, which I love seeing. She pulled out a [Necklace](http://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/6291933/78/83/Sterling-Silver-1-4ct-TDW-Black-and-White-Diamond-Squirrel-Necklace-L13923920.jpg)  ****

carefully looking at it.

“I love it, thank you” She spoke softly and smile lightly

“It’s not asking for forgiveness or anything, but you’ll always be my woodland creature”

“You’ll always be my Yolo, now I have to go get you one” She giggled

“I would die to see that happen” Kissing the top of her head

What felt like a long time, we fell into a comfortable silence hoping this moment last forever.

* * *

**  
  
**

“Hope better not make Kelley worse, I wish she can tell us what’s wrong!”

“Lex I know you want answers, but with Kelley in this state she needs time to cope”

“You’re right, I just want her to be okay”

“She will be, one day”

Tobin pecked my lips as I smiled widely, my phone buzzed meaning I received a text.

“ _Wyd beautiful lady? (:_ “

I couldn’t help but let a small blush appear on my face. This cute guy I met at the club a few nights ago gave me his number, we have been texting ever since. Things get interesting pretty quickly, also I feel like i’m catching feelings. _You’re with Tobin_

“I will throw your phone out the window one day Alex”

“That’ll be the day Hell breaks loose Ms.Heath”

“Pay attention to the movie please” Tobin pouted and snuggled close to me.

Sending him a quick reply, putting my phone on do not disturb mode. I could not of felt more guilty of this situation, getting an idea how it will end.

****  
  



	17. Seventeen.

" _I just want to be fucking happy again_."

 

[Song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vj_VidtyaOc)

 

* * *

 

 

“Guys is it just me or do things seem off lately?”

“No something is up especially with the fan favorites major squad”

“It was all going great until, last week or two it started?"

“Yeah, but I wonder why the change you know?”

In the local Chipotle the girls and I are dining out on a fall autumn night. Morgan was in a train of thought, Kling was eating her food but also trying to put the pieces together. Julie looks like she’s super worried, thinking back at all the little details. I’m over here wondering when everything went bad?

“Chris have you talk to Kelley lately? You guys are close” Kling chirped out.

“I haven’t actually, She’s been super distance since we arrived for the victory tour. Every time I see her, It’s like she’s slowly disappearing”.

“Well we know she’s not mad at Tobin, Alex, Ali , Ashlyn and Hope right?” Morgan shrugged looking around.

“Well yes everyone expect Hope, at practice when we were practicing she seem so out of it. Fear and anger was controlling her body, I wanted to help her out but, I don’t know if Jill would of like that or not”. Julie stabbed her fork into her lettuce.

“I’ve noticed that too! Seems like Hope didn’t want her near during that practice, plus Kelley hurting Hope’s shoulder then running away quickly as she can. When we called for her in the locker room, she was long gone. This isn’t the typical Kelley O’Hara we are talking about here.” Kling shouted like she had found the answer to everything, grinning slightly.

“Well true and I know Alex had to cover for her, because Jill wanted to talk to her after that incident.  Somehow Alex smooth talk Jill to not go seek Kelley, dropping the situation”. I finished the last of my meal, collecting everyone’s garbage disposing it.

“Guys do you think she’s going through some things, just hiding it acting like everything's okay with her? I want to help out, but we don’t know if she wants help”. Morgan interlock her hand with Kling going outside.

“Exactly, One of us or all of us should go talk to her little crew. I’m pretty sure they will know since they practically tell each other everything”. Kling kissed her cheek

Embracing Julie in my arms, walking down the street lost in my thoughts. Yes, something is not okay with Kelley. Then again she hates being instigated when she’s not ready to open up. Being torn in helping or let things happen is the worst.

“Babe stop thinking so hard, my head hurts” Julie giggled with her free hand rubbing my temples easing the pain.

“I’m just scared if I help, she will shut me out or If I let things fall into place she will think I was being a bad friend not helping her” I sighed snuggling deeper into Julie

“Look Chris, you are a great friend we all are. Just let’s ask one of the girls and if they share concerns then one of us talk to her. For now stop thinking ahead and focus on asking her pals”. Morgan smiled hoping to comfort me

“Thank you guys, I’m glad we all stuck together even though we are dating our best friends and it didn’t come in the way of effecting everyone”.

“Group hug!”

All of us huddle into a big hug ball, smiling so bright knowing we have each other backs. It’s funny how everything turned out with our little group. I just hope Kelley’s group is the same as ours, they all care about each other but man do they need to date! Sometimes they are more affectionate than us four.

“$10 bucks Hope and Kelley are dating”

“$15 dollars Tobin and Alex are dating”

“$20 dollars Ashlyn and Ali are dating”

“$25 dollars they’re all not dating each other”

“Deal”

**  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
**

“We aren’t the same as we used to be a month or two ago”. I huffed out, setting my bible down praying God heard my wishes.

“Between you and Alex I’m assuming?” Hope bookmark her current book she was invested into.

“Mhmm”

“Do you know why?” Ashlyn finished waxing her surf board, making sure it was spotless.

“Ever since the club that’s when everything really got rocky, before people still used to hit of her. Now it’s like she’s texting 24/7 barely talking or paying attention to me now. I’m not jealous or anything, but I’m not allowed to be even near her phone”.

Hope and Ashlyn was staring into my soul, trying to read my emotions but really inside they need to soul search themselves. The patio of this hotel was beautiful, from the furniture leading to the colors or even the view.

“Do you think you have trust issues or she’s talking to someone behind your back?”

“I don’t know” Rubbing the back of my neck, loosing all faith in myself including this relationship.

“If this keeps happening either ask her about it or ask Kelley since they are roommates. Plus they are both your best friends including us of course” Ashlyn smiled flipping her hair like a valley girl.

Hope and I couldn’t help but manage to laugh at Ash’s antics that never seem to fail or lighten the mood of any situation.

“Thank you guys, I needed that. Now are you two okay? You both seem off”

“I’m okay Ali’s been a handful, she doesn’t seem to stop drinking. Everyday she’s drinking 4 different alcohols not including wine”.

Ashlyn stared off into the distance, silently wishing for everything to be okay. Hope on the other end seam lost in her thoughts. She remained quiet avoiding looking at Ash and I, you can tell she was in deep thought. I couldn’t read her emotions since over the years she built her barriers to protect herself. Not even her best friends including us has ever seen Hope completely let her walls down.

**  
  
**

“I’m just peachy, that’s all” Hope tone was cold leading to something so small

“I’m here if you need anything for both of you guys, I hope Ali slows down also Hope I wish you the best battling your inner demons” I gave them a light smile with them returning the smile.

 **  
**  
The rest of the night, the three of us listen to the city night not really knowing what is actually wrong with each other. At the end we can just believe things happen for a reason right?


	18. Eighteen.

" _I wish I could go back to the day where I met you and just walk away. Honestly, it would've saved me so much hurt and pain_ ".

[Song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ga94wVeFBac)

* * *

 

 

“Sydney where’s Alex?”

“Oh she just headed to the Pizzeria just a couple stores down!”

“Rad, thanks”!

Exiting out the hotel I’ve been desperately trapped in, breathing in fresh air. Stopping at a flower shop before I head to the pizzeria.

“Hi can I get a special bouquet made?”

“Of course, how would you like it?”

Giving the lady all the details of how I wanted these flowers, just to make everything right. Lately we have been rocky and I want to prove to Lex I can make this work. I truly do love her not only as a best friend but as a potential wife. Once the [bouquet ](http://www.flowersangel.com.sg/Images/A%20Heart-Shaped%20Flower%20Arrangement%20with%20Red%20Carnations%20and%20FR%20Chocolate%20in%20the%20Middle%20to%20fill%20the%20Heart%20%24128.jpg)was completed paying for my gift, I smiled widely at the sight. It was so beautiful, better than I could of imagined.

I knew deep down inside this will impress Alex. Turning the corner entering the pizzeria, noticing the slick back pony tail with pink pre-wrap. My smile grew wider as i approach her, but surely faltered when she was with someone else.

**  
  
**

“You always look stunning, no matter what you wear” The guy smiled towards Alex, while they were holding hands across the table.

“Thank you and also thanks for the pizza it was so good!” Alex smiled and giggled.

**  
  
**

_Friends buy each other pizza and hold hands right?_

**  
  
**

“Anything to show this lovely lady around town” The guy leaned closer locking lips with Alex.

My heart dropped down into my stomach, feeling the need to hurl everything I’ve ate today. The worse part of it all _Alex kissed back_. Slamming the bouquet onto the table where they were dining and Alex looked ready to tell someone off until she realized it was me.

“Tobin-”

“Save your shit Alex, I’m done”

Storming out of the pizzeria not caring of making a scene actually not caring at all. She _lied and cheated_ on me, I guess I didn’t please her enough. Tears welded into my eyes, fighting them back angrily. Ignoring Alex and the guy arguing the background I scurried away to my peace place, _The pitch._

* * *

**  
  
**

“Hey Alex wait up!” I called out stopping her from entering the elevator

“What guys I’m in a hurry and it’s important make it fucking quick” Alex stared at us impatiently.

_Oh okay then?_

“We were wondering if you knew what was up with Kelley lately?” Asking nervously not knowing the reaction I'll be receiving.  

“Listen if you are so worried about Kelley then ask her, because frankly I don’t fucking know or don’t have the time to.” Alex walked into the elevator staring straight at us.

“Oh Christen don’t even bother asking Tobin because she wouldn’t know either. So please do not bother Tobin and I for right now okay?  Ask what’s their face Ashlyn and Ali they might know ,even Hope” Alex shrugged, the elevator door closed leaving us dumbfounded.

“What the hell was that?!” Kling fling her water bottle to the ground clearly upset

“Alex would've never said that, she’s most likely upset right now guys” I tried defending her hoping to end this.

“Well that does not give her the right to take it out of us! Especially to bring Tobin into this seriously” Morgan sucked her teeth

“When she’s ready or what not we will all get answers, for now let’s try Ash and Ali I’m pretty sure they will be more understanding and helpful” Julie picked up Kling’s water bottle handing into the palm of her hands.

“Fine, but if they give us attitude we are going straight to Kelley, Hope wouldn’t be more different” Kling commented going down the hall with us following behind her trail. _Today is not a good day_ _  
_

 


	19. Nineteen.

" _Before you judge me, make sure you're perfect_ ".

[Song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGESwIFmOTA)

* * *

 

“Tobin,Tobin?!”

Shouting her name seems useless, but for some reason I still have faith I’ll find her. I’ve been searching this stupid town for hours now. Everywhere she can possibly be at, she’s not there. _God please protect her and keep her safe_. Kicking rocks angrily knowing I’m not getting anywhere. Only to see that where the rock landed is where a soccer ball was getting kicked aggressively. Jogging down the hill down to a mini pitch to see Tobin sadly shooting a soccer ball into a broken net.

“Tobin” I spoke softly going closer to her

“Get away from me!” Tobin scooped up the soccer ball, yelling walking away.

“Tobin wait!” I run towards her while she runs away.

A good 5 minutes I’ve been sprinting after Tobin, like a midfielder/forwards trying to get away or rid of the defender. Seeing that I was running closer and closer, jumping with all my force landing onto her. A big thump and groan registered through the quiet nature air. Pinning her limbs down before she can make a counter attack to escape.

“Tobin please listen damnit!” She stayed silent shutting her eyes and I felt her breath get shaky under my touch.

“Okay yes I did cheat on you, I have been talking to that guy since we met at the club that one night. I regret it so much hurting you, I was bored and I’ve never been with a girl so I was scared. I was so scared I tried to convince myself I was straight so I forced myself onto him. In all honestly everything feels better with you. I’m sorry Tobin and that bouquet was beautiful like you, I should’ve never done it in the first place. I didn’t want to hurt you if that makes sense”

“Are you fucking kidding me Alex! You hurt me so bad I never put so much effort in a relationship only getting 1% of investment back into it. What were you thinking this was some sick game? I’m a person with feelings too! If you were bored or confused you should of fucking talk to me about it. We were best friends at one point, but you know what Alex… fuck you.”   
  


Tobin flipped us over and ran away, only this time I was the one bawling my eyes out while she ran away from this, from _us._ Looks like we switch places and now it’s my turn to hurt.

* * *

 

“Alex that’s your 18 bottle today and It’s only 6:00!”

“Babeeeeee relaaaaxxx I just wanna chillllll me you and hennesyyyyy” Alex giggled climbing onto of me.

“No Alex, this needs to stop it got out of hand. You need to stop drinking right now”

Getting up disposing the bottle, dumping into the sink. It’s truly sickening how much he drinks daily and I’m starting to believe she has a problem.

“Ashlyn stop it, that’s not funny!”

“This drinking isn’t funny, It’s already affecting practice and if Jill finds out she’ll more likely kick you off the team do you want that Alexandra?!?” I raised my voice throwing the bottles in the recycling bin.

“No stop trying to control my life Ashlyn, you are not my mother!” Ali yelled looking for alcohol in the cabinets.

“You have a problem, a drinking addiction problem”

“No I don’t the only one with addiction problems running in your family is you!” Alex screamed glaring at me trying to tumble over to my side.

“Don’t you dare bring that up, also do not forget where you came from because your family struggles with it too asshole. I’m done trying to help you, fine do whatever the hell you please, Alexandra I promise you do not come running back to me”! Screaming on the top of my lungs slamming the hotel door hearing it crack. Tears escape from my eyes, wiping them away quickly stopping down the hallway.

* * *

**  
  
**

“Ashlyn hold up!”  Kling ran towards Ashlyn and spun her around, only to witness she is upset.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine what do you want?”  She replied harshly looking down at the carpet hotel floor. Before Kling can bite back at her, I took control of the situation.

“We were wondering to know if you know what’s been going on with Kelley?”

“I don’t know why in the world would I know that? We are so broken up and selfish that we aren’t even looking out for each other. Shit I don’t know what’s happening with fucking anyone! Look asking Alex and I is useless ask her your damn self, I got to go.” Ashlyn looked up for a second shoving her hands in her pocket speed walking away.

“Well she didn’t give us more than Alex did” Julie sighed looking defeated.

“What the heck is up with all of them! It’s like if you’re not getting anything out of me, don’t bother the other one!” Kling threw her water bottle again on the floor.

“Clearly something is happening beneath the surface we know nothing about.” Morgan picked up her girlfriend’s water bottle, this time holding it.

“Yeah, let’s just go talk to Kelley afterwards we need to find out what is wrong with the other four” Walking towards the elevator with them behind me.

  
“Agreed”


	20. Twenty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning.

" _Fake smile, Dried eyes, Scratched wrists, Bruised thighs, White pills, Rope tied, Gun loaded, Suicide."_

_[Song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFGvmrJ5rjM) _

* * *

 

“Are you fucking kidding me!”

__

I heard a faint scream and a phone being thrown against the wall.  Exiting the current bathroom seeing Hope having her jaw clenched was not good news. I quietly walked over to her sofa area and stood a few feet away in case she wanted no one next to her at the moment.

__

“Hope what happened?” I talked soft to ease her tension

__

“They reopened my case with my step-sister and nephew”

__

“Oh my god that’s horrible.. I’m so sorry”

__

“I don’t need your pity O’Hara” She glared at me with her sharp edge tone.

__

“I was trying to be here for you Hope”

__

“I don’t need you here okay?” She got up walking away going by her night table.

__

“I can’t win now can I no matter what I do it is not good enough huh?” I raised my voice not being able to control my anger I’ve kept bottled up.

__

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean?”

__

“It means no matter how hard I try to be here for you or to understand you, always seem the way to bring me down. You build your walls so high you won’t even give me a chance. You are not the Hope I crushed on or was in the beginning of the relationship.”

__

“You know what? I didn’t even want this relationship I only did it cause I felt bad! All my insecurities came in and I did try I did but you are so child like I can’t stand it anymore! You never take anything serious and you get annoying after awhile. Haven’t you notice your friends don’t even talk to you anymore let alone me. Kelley it’s best if you just grew the hell up already.” Hope clenched her fist.

__

“Like you know anything about love or friendship!”

__

Next thing I know Hope’s fist collided with my jaw over and over again. Each punch filled with hatred and anger. This time I punched back and It’s just went in an all out fight. Things getting smashed, broken glass all over the place, stretches and anything that you can lift being blown on your back or head. I’ve never thought I’ll see the day where I smash a lamp over Hope’s head to stop her from choking me. Hope and Carli’s hotel room was trashed by our destruction. Blood dripping all over the place, screams being muffled and strong hateful words like

__

“I never love you”

 

“I hate you”

__

“Fuck you”

__

“Bitch”

__

“You’ll always be alone”

__

“I wish you would drop dead already”

__

That one was the worst thing you can ever say to anyone. Knowing you love that person so much, but all they want is for you to die? Shoving Hope off of me and standing up hurrying to the door.

__

“I hope you get arrested and charge, I never want to see you again Hope Amelia Solo.”

__

Million thoughts running through my mind, all the torture mental and physically abuse I’ve put up with. My shoulder throbbing with cuts, My self harm scars opening back up, bruises all over my face and body, my busted upper lip but most importantly my _broken_ spirit.

__

The worst part is everything was true. I saw Tobin today earlier and she completely ignore me and acted like I didn’t matter. Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes at me acting like I did something horrible towards her. Ashlyn yelling and punching walls, but looking towards me flinging her hat towards me. Let’s not forget Ali barfing and telling me “ _If I don’t get Ashlyn, I’m the worst friend ever and she hates me_ ”.

__

With all the overthinking I didn’t realize I ended up in the bathroom, cutting my thighs open and wrist like they are not scar enough. I felt every emotion at once with each cut getting deeper at each though. Popping medication pills walking over to my nightstand writing a letter to everyone wishing them a goodbye. I’m done I just want to die already, there’s no point of living anymore if everyone wants me dead. _**Dancing in the dark**_ is filled with voids and misunderstood life events. I’ve been through enough and I can’t bare much more, the thought of it my heart aches more. Finding a scarf, going over to the private balcony attach to our hotel room. This is the place I would want to die, over viewing the beach.

__

Wrapping the scarf around my neck, bleeding from Hope’s blunt forces plus my self harm I feel myself growing weaker. The biggest void in my heart is being fulfilled with the thought of death. Tie the scarf around the shading area of the balcony, stepping on the balcony edge taking my last breath, sobs wracking my body.

__

“ _This one is for you Hope_ ”

__

Jumping down, entering my darkness death of **_suicide_**.

 **  
  
** Tick tock..Tick tock..Tick tock.. **Gone.  
  
  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone that read this story I appreciate so much, Till next time.


	21. Note.

_ Hi loves! _

  
  
  


_ How is everyone? Long time since I updated, it’s about to be a year which isn’t good. I just wanted to touch on reading all my past works that I did dark subjects for a reason. At that time I was in a super horrible place and I guess I let it out through my writings. Also, which I never explained is I wanted to bring awarness. _

 

_ Everyone or someone you know can experience this, and the dangers it can bring throughout time. Knowing the signs and the symptoms before it’s too late is key. I wanted to impact people with the power of this movement. I’m either planning to delete all this works or to keep it. I’m planning on writing a new story, so definitely stayed tuned. Much love xoxo _

 

_ If you or anyone is going through some sort of abusive please reach out to  1−800−799−7233. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to everyone that loved this story and supported me! For any tips or advice on how to advance my writing which I have been doing please leave a comment here or at uswntasf.tumblr.com


End file.
